Voice Command and Actions
"Voice Command is as essential and interesting in battle" : -Rend explaining the Voice Command in the Tutorial at Salikawood. : "Voice Action relates after Voice Command, since certain condition calls for normal command issuing is can sometimes be 'jacked' by enemies. In conclusion, Voice Action can be done by multiple party members simultaneously" : -Holloa explaining the Voice Action in the Tutorial at the south exit of Salikawood. Voice Command is a new feature after the several deletion of Gambit slots. Since the maximum Gambit slot for ADP are only 4 while for PDP are only 2, Voice Command are a new way to issue command to several characters simultaneously. This feature is also the only way to manually issue commands to Quest characters. 'Voice Command' Voice Command, along with the other battle menu option, isn't like the others. Only characters who has the "Commandants" Augment can have the Voice Command into their abttle menu. Voice Command is use varily depending on the situation, since issuing commands using it can relate to several characters at once. Unlike normal commands, which if the battle menu of the current party leader transist left or right to another character in the AD party, Voice Command is selective. Meaning that for example: Marryl is the party leader> Filo, Kytes, Vaan and Penelo are in the ADP* Using 'Voice Command on Marryl's battle menu> then Select Filo, Vaan and Penelo. May also select other nearest PDP, adding along Fez, Lindsay and Zeph Select Command> Attack: *An Ripevox then>>(Filo, Vaan, Penelo, Fez, Lindsay and Zeph will change action and attack the Ripevox) Voice Command is the only way to issue commands to the AD party an Guest characters. Since they are not exactly in the same party, issuing command using battle menu is unavailable to transists to their's. Voice Command has five basic commands and a manual command: *Strike... *Protect* (Self/Others*) *Evasive Manuever *Assist Now! *Full Tactics *Manual (issue each selected character to perform a different action simultaneously) for issuing commands for PDP and Quests only Strike Strike is a Voice Command of the most basic. Any selected character that commanded with 'Strike' will attack the chosen target(this would not trigger to attack allies). This is extremely useful when fighting a boss with abundant of menacing minions. *Note that when using Strike, they only change target to attack. It doesn't change passive tactic into modes like 'attacking relentlessly' or 'attack until the target is done'. *When 'purposely' selected multiple characters to 'intently' attack an ally, the command would stop and one of the selected characters would say that the command is ridiculous. Protect Self or Others By using Protect Self, each selected characters would all stop moving, standing or somehow 'crouching' on the ground or 'mid-air' to guard against attack. This will automaticly improves their 'Reflex 30°" Augment by every one level. For example if an enemy attacks them(while they guard themself after issued by Protect Self Voice Command), they has a higher chance to turn themself and guards againts the back attack successfully. *Characters issued by Protec Self Voice Command would be static, and guards themselves. *Only when the character has a "Reflex 30°" Augment would they have the possibilty to turn and guards attack 'frontally'. By using Protect Others, each selected characters(up to 3 only) can be issued to try to guards any other characters or nearby friendly characters by trying to take damage for them. First, up to three characters can be issued per one character to Protect Others. Then, they would move in front of the nearest enemy that had attack the chosen character to intentionally take damage for them. They may also guard the attack, this works better if: the issued character has "Shield Block", "Parryier Eyes" and even "Adamance" Augment. Protect Others is well versed to use for protecting characters with low Vitality or simply equipping ranged weapons. *Up to 3 characters may be chosen to 'Protect Others' one character. *The guarding character will move in between of the chosen character to guard and the nearest enemy of the character or even an enemy which is current attacking the chosen character. They would intentionally try to take damage for them instead. *Characters with 'Blocker' ability and 'Haste' buff or simply is very near to the chosen character may use it. Evasive Maneuver Any characters issued with Evasive Maneuver will only try to evade or keeping distance from a selected enemy(This is only triggerable when an enemy is chosen to 'Evasive Maneuver'). The characters would always keep distance from the targetted enemy(s), they can also evade or dodge their attacks(if they have the "Dragonfly's Jolt"(dodge) or even the "Limber Viper"(evade) Augments. Any characters equipped with automatic long-ranged weapons(this excludes Shorbows, Handguns, Souls, Charms and Instruments) may still attack any, only with their Focus greatly affected like from E - B. *The characters selected would always try to avoid being in total straight line of the enemy(s)'s line of sight. *This type of Voice Command is highly effective for ranged attackers with suitable weapons. *Magick users may also casts their magick, but AoE like magick like Blizzaga would easily miss. *This is not as well to be used when the selected character is unable to move. Assist Now! Assist Now! is a type of Voice Command which any two nearest characters will use any of their ability or items to any characters with a low HP or even debuff to cleverly solve the demeanor. This helps to save time and even help the character in need of help in battle. Any characters who has been 'selected' to assist the characters with the lowest HP or have any debuff will always cures and heals them. Their Gambit of healing like "Ally:<70%HP=Cure will be instant used on the needy character and as well as changing from a target ally to them instead. *This is well versed to be used on boss battles. *Assist Now! Is notably temporary, the 'selected' characters who assists will stop with the action after the needy character has been in full health, that is after 3 seconds of the perfect healthiness. *Assist Now! Voice Command is only available after the Tutorial with Larsa at Lhusu Mines. Full Tactics Full Tactics is a complete action done by selected characters(up to 4 characters selected) to perform every of their actions according to their passive Tactics. For example: for Filo's Tactic is Sweeping the Air Tactic(attacking an enemy would sometimes let Filo attacks the enemy while evades like a swing), if 'Full Tactics' Voice Command is used on her, she will perform the Sweeping the Air Tactic(ONLY). Note that the Voice Command only lasts for 10 second, the after-effect of this is that any four selected characters to have Deep Fatigue, which also sometimes makes them have to rest and catch their breath for a while. *Full Tactic is best used conditionally for characters with the good Tactic to used by the time. *Full Tactic has a 1 minute cooldown. *Characters doing the Full Tactic will continuously drains their SP(along with the SP consumption according to the action in their Tactic) Manual This is the total manual way of issuing commands for characters especially the PDP and Guest characters. When several characters are selected, they may be issued to perform a similar action simultaneously(if they have a similar command). When selected each character per time, one can perform for example: Penelo can casts Cure, Vaan can use Steal or Balthier can use Triple Shots. Note that issuing this kind of command limits 'Queuing', since when performing the action, they may not be disturb by any other commands. *This is very effective to use when the game's Configuration for Battle Menu is set to 'Angle Pauses' than 'Real-Time'. *Manual has a 5 second cooldown. Weakness Voice Command will not be able to perform when the character with the Voice Command is 'Silenced' or 'Aphonia'. Voice Command is also unable to be perform when the character with the Voice Command is 'Hasted', 'Slowed', or even 'Sourd'(deaf). Voice Command selecting will not select any character who is 'Sourd', 'Berserk', 'Distracted', 'Delayed', 'Stop', 'Zombified', currently 'scared' to death(Phobia), "Confuse", "Petrified", "Doomed" and "Suffering". Trivia *Each character has a different way to say Voice Command or answering it. *Voice Command is 'Sound' property, so any commander or listener who is deaf or muted, it will be ignored. *Voice Command feature may derived from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams character command to either 'Attack', "Follow and Attack", 'Guard and Heal' or even 'Special'. Category:Battling Category:Ability